rknztalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Serena
Serena (full name Serena Lien Elharion) is an original character from the webcomic series, Fantasy Frontier, by Lost One Zero. A young dark elf, she is very curious and sneaky but she admires her older sister dearly. Serena aims to be a powerful sorceress like her sister. Lost One Zero's works can be found here. History Serena first appeared in the first chapter, where she sneaks into the royal castle of the Loyan family. Her goal is to be kidnap the princess, Elvina Loyan, hoping it will earn her the fame over all thieves and dark mages. She almost succeeds with her plan, but the timely intervention of Rui, the princess' bodyguard, stops her forcing her to retreat. Elvina is bent on getting revenge for this outrageous action, so she sets out to find the elf girl. Little do they know is that both girls have something in common. What follows are a series of adventures throughout the kingdom of Dabor and saving the world. Role in Rakenzarn Serena appears in Rakenzarn Tales as one of the guest characters. In the game, she is the client for the Guild Quest, Tome of Fantasy, which can only be accessed after completing at least 9 Guild Quests. If the players stay at the Green Stallion Inn for the night, the protagonist - Kyuu - will recieve a mysterious letter. "I've heard a lot of things you and your brigade have done. I'll admit, I'm very impressed. You're probably just the guys for the job. There's the princess from Darbor, who just arrived at her summer castle northeast of this village. She happens to have something that I need. It's a large book with an insignia of a blue sparrow on it. I want you to go there and steal it. Once you take it, meet me at the forest in the back of the castle. I'll make sure you know where I am. ~Your client, Serena." After Kyuu and the brigade successfully retrieves the book, they quickly make their way to the rendezvous point though Dark Magician Girl has a bad feeling about it. It's not just about their client, but it's the book itself. She has a feeling that she had seen it, but can't remember. Serena finally makes her appearance. The elf reveals that she wants to learn magic from the book, which happens to be a magical tome. However, Elvina happens to arrive at the same time having followed Kyuu to the forest. Both Kyuu and Dark Magician Girl discover that both Serena and Elvina know each other and possibly friends, but it also reveals that the girls are having a feud (Elvina refuses to teach Serena magic, which causes Serena to refuse to teach Elvina an escape trick). From that moment, Dark Magician Girl finally remembers what the book really is and quickly kicks it off from the girls' hands. The book turns out to be a cursed tome and it attempts to take everyone away. Fortunately, the brigade defeats the tome's incarnation and it incinerates. Dark Magician Girl then explains to everyone of the book's origin and its true nature, much to Serena's dismay. Afterwards, Serena thanks the brigade for their works although she hasn't make it up with Elvina just yet. Serena admits that Kyuu's brigade appears to be very interested. She hopes that she can meet them again some day. Gallery OC10.png|meeting Serena OC11.png OC12.png Category:Original Character Category:Fantasy Frontier Category:Guest Character Category:Non-Playable